


With You

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 8 Sleeping In, Drabbletober, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Saat Shouyou tidak bisa tidur....





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit but some fun.
> 
> Ditulis dan didedikasikan untuk #drabbletober
> 
> Happy reading~

  
Shouyou tersentak dari tidurnya dan terjaga. Jam kuno di tengah mansion berdentang tepat dua belas kali. Lagi-lagi ia terbangun di tengah malam. Shouyou berusaha mengatur napasnya dan kembali berbaring. Ia masih ingin tidur. Besok banyak acara yang harus diikutinya, kalau tidak cukup tidur mana bisa ia menikmati semuanya?

Namun berapa kali pun Shouyou berusaha tidur, ia tak juga terlelap alih-alih matanya malah semakin segar. Menguap putus asa, Shouyou turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju keluar kamar. Koridor mansion gelap, hanya beberapa sudut yang diterangi lampu yang terangnya tak seberapa. Shouyou menuruni tangga. Lalu memutar ke belakang melewati dapur, menuju ke deretan kamar yang diperuntukkan bagi pegawai-pegawai mansion. Ia berhenti di sebuah kamar yang dihiasi ukiran burung gagak _chibi_ dan mengetuknya tiga kali.

“Kageyama…,” panggilnya setengah berbisik. “Oi! Kageyama!”

Tak ada jawaban. Mungkin yang dimaksud sudah lama tidur. Shouyou tak hilang akal. Dicobanya memutar handel pintu, ya siapa tahu Tobio lupa mengunci pintu. Pintu terbuka. _Lucky!_ Jeritnya dalam hati. Ia pun masuk ke dalam, hanya untuk mendapati si pemilik kamar bersedekap sambil memelototinya dengan pandangan angker.

“HUWAAAA—hmph! Hahahuhum hahehama!”

Tobio membekap mulut tuan mudanya itu secepat kilat, tak peduli dengan protes yang Shouyou ajukan, menyeretnya masuk dan mendudukkan pemuda itu di kursi meja belajarnya. Keningnya menjeduk kuat pada kening Shouyou. Shouyou menjerit tertahan.

“ _BOGE!_ Mau apa kau malam-malam begini hah?! Bosan hidup ya? Satu mansion bisa mengira kau pencuri kalau kau kelayapan malam-malam begini!”

Shoyou meringis sambil mengelus keningnya. Pipinya menggembung dengan bibir manyun. “Kau ini kasar sekali sih? Aku bukan mau cari mati. Aku tidak bisa tidur.”

“Masalah gitu buatku?”

“Cheeee, kau ini. Simpati sedikit kenapa? Besok kita mau banyak acara, Kageyama. Kalau aku tidak tidur yang cukup aku tidak bisa menikmatinya. Padahal kan jarang-jarang aku boleh keluar berdua saja denganmu.”

Tobio mendesah. Lelah. Laporannya belum selesai dan kini harus dihadapkan dengan masalah insomnia Shouyou. Mestinya dia mengusulkan kenaikan gaji, karena mengurus kekasih— _ralat_ , tuan mudanya yang berambut sewarna mentari senja itu amat sangat merepotkan. Anggap saja Tobio hiperbola, tapi begitulah keadaan yang sebenarnya. Tak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk berdebat dengan Shouyou, Tobio akhirnya memutuskan mendengar permintaan Shouyou.

“Jadi, kau maunya bagaimana?”

Shouyou tersenyum. “Izinkan aku tidur denganmu ya? Malam ini saja~” rengek Shouyou sambil mendendangkan perkataannya.

Tobio memutar mata. “Waktu keluargamu berlibur ke Okinawa dan kau ditinggal sendiri di sini, kau bilang begitu juga. Terus sewaktu ada laba-laba di kamarmu, ada hujan petir yang kapan lalu, terus salah pasang lagu buat alarm, belum yang lain-lainnya lagi. Mau sampai kapan kamu paranoid seperti itu?”

Shouyou kembali ke mode merajuk. Ekspresi yang sesungguhnya membuat Tobio gemas ingin mencium bibir yang mengerucut maju dengan lucu itu. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis.

“Baiklah, kau kuizinkan tidur bersamaku. Tidurlah duluan, aku menyusul setelah membereskan laporanku.”

Shouyou melonjak senang dan menerjang-peluk Tobio. “Terimakasih, Tobio!” Lalu mencelat ke ranjang Tobio dan segera menggulung diri di dalam selimut hangat Tobio. Wangi alami yang selalu dapat Shouyou cium saat berdekatan dengan Tobio membuatnya tenang dan merasa mengantuk. Hanya sekejap, Shouyou kembali mengarungi mimpi.

Tobio menggelengkan kepala. Ada yang hangat di hatinya saat Shouyou menyebut nama aslinya tadi. Setelah membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Shouyou, ia pun kembali ke meja belajarnya untuk menuntaskan laporan.

Jam kuno di tengah mansion kembali berdentang. Kali ini hanya satu kali. Tobio, mengetuk-ngetuk penanya dan membereskan lembar-lembar laporannya. Ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Mematikan lampu, menyingkap selimut untuk menaiki ranjangnya dan berbaring di sebelah Shouyou. Shouyou berbalik menghadapnya, lalu memeluknya erat.

Tobio tersenyum lalu memeluk balik Shouyou dan memejamkan mata. Ikut mengarungi alam mimpi bersama Shouyou di sisinya.

.  
.  
.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca. Semoga fic ini menghibur teman-teman.  
> Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
